


There Goes My Hero

by nota_soldier



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Discrimination, M/M, Sort of an allegory for the integration of schools in the US, Think X-Men, With a bunch of gay superheroes, With the Incredibles, and Niall, and Sky High, in the UK
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 19:49:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5797555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nota_soldier/pseuds/nota_soldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis' beginning the end of his last year of Uni, which is specially for People with Powers, along with his friends when normal people are introduced to the school even when they're not accepting of Louis' kind. Also his best friend Harry who's now his roommate became devastatingly fit over the Summer holiday. <br/>***********************************************************************<br/>Title from the song "Hero" by the Foo Fighters, creative I know</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Goes My Hero

             Louis didn’t want to go to back to school this year. He just didn’t. Sure being “unnaturally talented” had some perks, but going to a school five hours away from home with a car that was most definitely going die within the next five minutes or so was almost not worth it. Especially since his mother had six children (or at least five children and one Lottie) to take care of, a job really, as well as the actual job she had to put food on the table, Louis couldn’t just abandon her. At least that’s what he had tried telling Jay at dinner the day before he was leaving. “It’s just not ethical, mum!”

            His mother merely raised her eyebrow and placed her cutlery back on the table, ”Louis darling, you’re twenty- three years old, and as much as I love going through these heartfelt mother-son moments with you, _please_ tell me we don’t need to have the “don’t be scared for the first day of school” conversation again.”  That got a chuckle from everyone, but Louis was being serious.

            “I’m serious, mum! I’m not going back!”

            “Of course you aren’t, Louis, I’m dropping out of school too!” Lottie laughed.

            “As am I!” Yelled Felicite.

            “We are too!” Daisy and Phoebe recited, and Louis regretted ever mentioning it around anyone other than his mother.

            “I think I might just quit my job.” Louis’ stepfather, Dan said with a smile.

            “Why don’t we both?” His mother suggested, laughing. Louis looked at his baby siblings, Ernest and Doris, who were cooing and giggling with the rest of the bunch.

            “Traitors.” Louis mumbled. Eventually, thank god, the joke got old and everyone except for Louis and his mum were done with dinner and off to bed. “Do you need help with the dishes, mum?” He called from the table.

            “No, I’m fine love. You keep packing.” Louis went anyways and started drying dishes. “So,”

            “So?” Louis repeated.

            “Why do you want to leave school all of a sudden?” She replied, not looking up from a dish with a particularly tough stain on it.

            “I just,” Louis paused, knowing he had to word his excuse incredibly carefully, “I just don’t see the point in going to a stupid school for freaks” Obviously he had nailed it.

            “Louis,” His mother said sharply, “You, _are not_ , a freak. By any means. You’re gifted.”

            “Yeah, _flying_ ” Louis replied, rolling his eyes, “so can a pilot.”

            “Think about it this way,” His mother said, putting down a dish and looking him in the eyes for the first time. “Are your friend’s freaks too, then?” Louis held the towel in his hands tighter. She was referring to Harry, Liam, and Zayn, Louis’ best friends at Uni.

            “No, _no_ , of course not, they’re-I’m-“Louis racked his brain for a response of substance, but he knew his mother had a point. It was just that he hated what his “gift” was. He got to be a bloody Superman, minus the super strength, whilst Liam got to _time travel_ , which was making his attempts toward a history degree incredibly easy, Zayn had heightened senses, which made other things Liam did apparently incredible, and even Harry was practically taffy, his flexibility put gymnasts to shame, and Louis could only fly, which helped no one, and didn’t make life any easier as flying was more of an exertion than going running was, so Louis’ “gift” only got him out of breath and bullied as a child. Thus began his interest in his current university, Potens, which was Latin for powerful, an over exaggeration since most students had to be taught _how_ to use their powers at all, since not all parents were as accepting as Louis’. Way back in the day, people called people like Louis “witches” and burned them, and they never really got accepted.

Louis had a friend named Stan as a kid, for example, and Stan could read minds, meaning he could always answer a question a teacher had before it was even asked, and knew when Louis depraved him of the cookies in his lunch box. For some reason, he thought Louis’ flight was the coolest thing ever, even if seven year old Louis could only float a metre from the ground. The only drawback was that Stan’s parents hated people like Stan and Louis, and Stan knew whatever his parents were thinking and let them know about it, so one day, when Louis was flying just a bit to get a balloon from the ceiling, his parents walked in and freaked. “You goddamn excrescence!” It was a mouthful, but that was the slur used on Louis’ kind. He never saw Stan again.

The school served as a safe haven for all of the gifted people, obviously. But Louis was tired of _needing_ a safe haven in the first place. He and all of his friends had supportive families; it even ran in Liam’s, but there were a lot of students who had unsupportive families and school mates, especially since there were people who couldn’t hide their powers, like Zayn who had to explain why when a ball hit him during gym it hurt five times as bad and got bullied about it for the rest of his schooling until he got to Potens.

Louis sighed in resignation; he knew his mother was right, she always was when it came to this sort of thing. “Don’t think of it as going to a special school, think of it as exclusive. Plus, you haven’t seen your friends all summer, you’ll have Liam and Zayn for neighbours, Harry as your roommate; it’s the perfect set up for the perfect year!” Louis’ mum encouraged as the stain on a pot finally began coming off.

Louis managed a minimal smile and nodded, “I hope so.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is the longest i've stuck with a fic so i've decided to post it! hope it's alright xx


End file.
